Thunderstar
by uzai sagi
Summary: Join Julie Pral as she joins the team and becomes the new mutant, Thunderstar. Rated T for various reasons
1. OC Info

**Here's some info on my latest oc!**

**Name:** Julie Pral

**Age: **14

**Species: **Mutant

**Mutant Name: **Thunderstar

**Features: **Dark hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'3, skinny but has some curves

**Mutant Uniform: **A leather jacket, black sleeveless shirt, black pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves

**Mutant Powers: **same as Cyclops, only the beam is blue

**Fav Color:** blue (hey, what're the odds)

**Mentor: **Cyclops

**Personality: **Stubborn, Funny, Afraid of lightning, Caring, Respectful (only when she feels like it), Bad attitude, Polite (when needed)

**Info:** Julie Pral is a mutant who lives with her grandmother, after the death of her parents at the age of 12. She's a straight A student, a bit of a rookie in the X-men, and the new youngest of the team. She used to go to a mutant school of Emma Frost, but then dropped out after three days. She didn't want to live the life of a criminal. She has a good relationship with her grandmother, Harriet Steward, and also her fellow mutants. She wants to help her mentor, Cyclops (Scott Summers), but he is very strict about her safety. All in all, if you ever need saving, just call Thunderstar for help.

**Relationships**

**Wolverine- **Logan is very annoyed when it comes to Julie's stubborness, but he grew to like her fighting spirit.

**Storm- **Julie sees Storm as a counsilor when it comes to her problems, and can always count on her.

**Beast- **Another counsilor, and also her science tutor.

**Rogue-** Julie sees Rogue as an elder sister as well as Kitty, and she's the only one who's not in moral pain when Rogue touches her, although she does get lightheaded from time to time.

**Nightcrawler- **An elder brother, she could always count on him for backup.

**Shadowcat-** Julie sees Kitty as an elder sister as well as Rogue, she and Bobby practically treat Julie like a baby.

**Iceman- **An elder brother, he and Kitty practically treat Julie like a baby.

**Emma Frost- **Once her headmistress, Julie has a very strict relationship with Emma. Meaning she hates her completely once she realised she was teaching her students how to be evil.

**Cyclops- **Julies mentor and father figure. They started to grow close when they started her training.

**Jean Grey- **Julie has never met Jean, but has heard about her numerous times from Scott. Once she finds her, she starts to see Jean as a mother figure.

**Professor X- **Julie sees him as a grandfather and was once a good friend of her grandmother.

**Angel- **Julie gives him the name 'Cupid' just to be a pain in the ass, but he doesn't seem to show any signs of offense, meaning that he likes her.

**Gambit- **Gambit has shown to have a creepy attraction toward Julie, much to the girls disgust.

**Well, that's everything. I'll be doin' the next chap soon.**


	2. Julie Pral's Life

**Okay, now you get to see what Julie's like. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: other than my oc's, I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Julie walked away from a group of bullies piled on the ground. Yes, I do mean piled. She was just walking down the streets, minding her own buisness, when all of a sudden, these pack of jerks come after her. Lucky for her, she knew martial arts and was able to beat the crap out of each and every last one of them.

Hopefully, the MRD haven't caught on to her little fights yet. That would really screw her and her grandmas plans to finally settle down. Her getting into trouble (such as using her mutant powers) have always gotten them relocated. No one could ever guess that she was a mutant, not even her own friends. The only time she told them was when she accidently blew up the roof of their house. Skips, her geeky friend that is into mutants and aliens, thought that having an actual mutant for a friend was awesome, as well as Ethan, her next door neighbor who was only like ten.

Julie had a pretty easy life, that is until she found out she was a mutant and was told not to tell anyone. How Skips and Ethan found out about it I've already mentioned, but they swore not to let it out to others. Her grandmother, Harriet Steward, had tried really hard to keep Julie from getting into trouble, but when trouble meets her they are relocated.

That was one of the reasons she was sent to a mutant school in Massachusets under the guidance of Emma Frost. But Julie didn't really trust her methods about society and dropped out after seventy-two hours. Harriet knew she shouldn't have trusted Emma, but she did.

Now that Julie's learned to try to not get into any violent situations, maybe she and her grandma can settle down without any problems. Or so she thought.

She spotted the MRD truck coming to her direction, and she ran into an alley for cover. As she watched them drive by, she completely forgot about the pile of bullies and cursed under her breath. While they looked at the bullies, she crept out of the alley and ran as fast as she could.

Once home, she stopped at the porch and panted. God, why does Senator Kelly have to be such a bastard about mutants? Sure, some of them are bad, but not all mutants are bad. I mean, look at the X-Men! But Kelly didn't care about that. He believed all mutants were a threat.

Once she opened the door, her sees her grandmother reading a newspaper at the diningroom table. Julie tries to sneak past her, but Harriet knew what she was doing. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time?"

Julie flinched at the stairs and cursed under her breath, then turned to her grandmother. "These guys from my school were going to attack me, so I defended myself. Without using my powers, I promise! Then the MRD came when I was about to head back here, so I had to get out of there as fast as I could."

Harriet seemed to understand and believe her granddaughters explanation, but she still didn't look happy.

"Now, Julie," she said, "you know how I don't like you getting into any fights."

"But, Grandma," Julie argued, "those guys were jerks. What was I supposed to do?"

"I understand that, and I'm glad that you didn't use your powers. But I'm not happy with your acts of violence. You must be careful with what you do with your abilities, Julie, because it will bring you into a lot of trouble."

Julie looked away from her grandma in guilt and anger. Her grandmother always talked about this when it came to Julies fights, and she would either be grounded or let off with a slight warning in the end.

"Now, go do your homework," Harriet said. "If you want to keep the straight A status for the rest of the semester, you're going to have to keep up the 'finish your homework and then study for a test' routine."

Julie nodded before heading upstairs and went into her room.

Harriet looked down in guilt. She hated talking to her granddaughter that way, but when came to the trouble that Julie seems to cause... Well, there's just no other way of getting it through her head.

She reached for the phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Is Charles Xavier here?" she asks.

"I'm... afraid he's in a coma."

Harriets eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. May I ask who this is?"

"Harriet Steward. Who is this?"

"Ah, yes. I've heard of you. This is Hank McCoy. What would you like to speak to Charles for?"

Harriets eyes softened. "It's about my granddaughter. She's a mutant and has gotten into a whole lot of trouble."

"Ah. What abilities does she have?"

"I'd rather not discuss that."

"I understand. Has the MRD infiltrated her yet."

Harriet sighed. "No. But they might if she gets out of control. That's why I'm calling. I would like for you to have her enroll at your academy."

"We'd be more than happy to take her under our wing. Would you like her here first thing tomorrow?"

Harriet bit her bottom lip. "No. At least, not yet. I'd like to see if she can keep herself from causing trouble again."

"Very well. If she does get into trouble, give us a call."

"Thank you."

With that, she hung up and sighed.

_'I hope Julie can keep herself from causing trouble again,'_ she thought. _'This has been going on long enough. She's my granddaughter and I love her, but she just gets into too much trouble.'_


End file.
